


Four Months

by Chromi



Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Making Up, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: Four months really is too long to be away from home, especially if you have someone there missing you.
Relationships: Masrur/Sharrkan (Magi)
Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net on May 24th 2013. Moving here for archive purposes and so I can delete my FF.net account!

Four months was a long time to be away from home. Masrur realised this as he departed the ship that had just docked into Sindria's port, legs shaky on the first steady ground he'd felt for weeks.

Four months, he understood as a punch from a certain other general landed on his shoulder, was a long time for the people waiting for you to return home, too. Even longer for the ones who weren't aware you were going anywhere until your ship was no more than a speck on the horizon.

He held his hands up in immediate resignation as Sharrkan continued to hit and kick him halfheartedly, shouting at him because he was _thoughtless_ and _a fucking huge dick for leaving like that_ , and that he _should have just gone ahead and drowned_ while he was at it _._

Sinbad and Spartos, who had also been on the ship with him, left unnoticed by the swordsman, although neither could honestly say they were surprised.

He petted Sharrkan's brilliant white hair as he mumbled an apology in between the abusive lines being hurled at him, not even trying to explain that saying goodbye to his senior had been impossible, that he had tried and failed many times to tell him he was leaving before he had actually gone, and that he had been miserable and brooding for the first week onboard that ship. Sinbad had helped him by laughing it off, saying it was like he had reverted back to the moody teenager he had once been.

It hurt watching Sharrkan, who refused to speak to him after that, talk to Pisti and Spartos and fool around with them as usual when they were off duty.

It hurt even more when he wasn't invited out drinking with the others that evening, under Sharrkan's explicit orders. He coped with it by shutting himself up in Ja'far's study with him (who had declined going drinking), trying to help him with the vast expenses scrolls for the palace and failing miserably, working himself up into a confusion over the many grids and numbers and cross-references. Ja'far kicked him out after he accidentally tore his third scroll.

His pain was relieved late that night as he lay in bed, choosing the comfort of a bed that didn't sway like on the ship as opposed to sleeping outside like he did so often. Sharrkan collapsed into the dark room, drunk, slamming the door shut and stripping before clambering into bed and wrapping himself around the bigger man. He kissed him, stroked his hair and held him tight, calling him all manner of offensive language before apologising for being _a dick_ all day. It turned out that while out drinking, Sinbad and Spartos had told him that Masrur had been sulking, as they had put it, after leaving Sindria, and that had been enough to make Sharrkan brighten up considerably.

Masrur held the him as he fell asleep, snoring into the curve of his neck, his arms warm around his chest; he forgave him in an instant for being cold all day.

Four months really was far too long a time to go without his swordsman.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
